Coffee-shop
by Kirisha Zwingli
Summary: #16InoFicsChallenge2016 #4. AU — Kedai kopi adalah tempat di mana kisah romansa manis bermula.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto/ナルト © Masashi Kishimoto/SHUEISHA Inc. No commercial advantage's gained by making this fanfic, except kepuasan batin.

 **Warning:** AU, mungkin OOC, mungkin plotless, dan lain sebagainya.

 **Notes:** Bagian dari #16InoFicsChallenge2016 #4. Anggaplah perbedaan usia Sasori dan Ino nggak nyampe dua puluh tahunan di sini.

* * *

 **Coffee-shop  
** _n_. a café serving coffee

© Kirisha Zwingli/2016

* * *

.

[ _Love can be_ _started from_ _a very_ simple _thing_ _._ ]

.

"Definisi kedai kopi jauh lebih luas dari tempat yang menyediakan kopi belaka."

Yamanaka Ino, 19 tahun, kini menampilkan wajah terserah-kau-sajalah meskipun dalam hati menyetujui pernyataan seorang _barista_ yang sedang sibuk meracik kopi di hadapannya. Ia sudah terlampau sering mendengar kalimat serupa dari mulut pemuda itu. Terlampau sering sampai rasanya bosan. Ino bahkan hafal lanjutan kata-katanya.

"Ya, ya, ya ... kedai kopi adalah tempat di mana kisah romansa manis bermula. Benar kan, Sai?" Gadis cantik tersebut mendahului sang _barista_ —Sai—bicara. Satu tangannya kemudian dipakai untuk menopang dagu, sementara pandangan mata sebiru lautan menerawang langit-langit putih gading kedai. "Sayangnya itu tidak terjadi padaku."

Si lelaki mengernyitkan alis, meletakkan cangkir _caramel macchiato_ di depan Ino. "Hal yang baik datangnya dari kesabaran. Hidup ini bukan _fairy tale_ , Ino." Dia kemudian kembali disibukkan dengan pesanan lain. Namun di sela-sela gerakan gesitnya, Sai menyempatkan diri melirik Ino. "Kau yakin tidak mau kubuatkan _mocha_ atau _affogato_? Kurasa kau butuh lebih banyak gula agar tidak cemberut jelek begitu."

Dara Yamanaka mendengus, kibasan tangan ia tunjukkan pada Sai. " _No_ , _thanks_. Maaf sekali kau harus melihat muka cemberut jelekku lebih lama karena aku tidak ada niat bergembira hari ini." Diseruputnya minuman yang disajikan Sai tadi, perlahan—menghindari kemungkinan krim kopi tertinggal di sudut bibir. Cairan hangat dan manis melewati kerongkongan, memberikan sensasi menyenangkan.

"Ada apa memangnya? Kau kalah taruhan?" Tanya Sai dari ujung konter. Dia harus sedikit mengeraskan suara karena suasana kedai semakin ramai. Mendekati penghujung sore, pengunjung di kedai kopinya memang terus bertambah. Puncaknya pada pukul 7 malam. Terutama ketika akhir minggu.

Ino tak langsung menjawab. Sebenarnya ia memang datang berbekal keinginan curhat yang teramat sangat kepada Sai. Namun, mengingat kembali detail persoalan yang ingin diceritakannya hanya akan membikin Ino sakit kepala. Lagipula ia yakin Sai akan menertawainya terlebih dahulu, baru sesudahnya menghibur. Yah, dicampakkan dengan memalukan oleh pacar yang kamu banggakan mati-matian, sampai menutup mata terhadap apa pun kebiasaan buruk yang digunjingkan orang-orang tentangnya—Sai positif bakal tertawa guling-guling mendengar ini.

Akhirnya Ino justru memalingkan wajah menuju direksi pintu kedai. Baru saja figur lelaki imut dan cukup atraktif masuk ke dalam, membuat bel kecil yang tersambung dengan pintu berdenting lembut. Ekor mata Ino mengikuti si pemuda hingga orang itu duduk di pojok dekat jendela besar. Ino mengamati keseluruhan penampilannya—mulai dari rambut merah berantakan, sampai iris berwarna keabuan bagaikan batu hematit. Seketika timbul rasa penasaran dalam diri Ino. Kendati demikian, ia mengabaikannya untuk menyambung pembicaraan dengan Sai.

Saat memutar kepala, Ino disambut ekspresi menyebalkan Sai. _Barista_ muda itu bersiul sebelum memasang senyuman penuh arti. "Dia pelanggan tetap juga, lho. Sama sepertimu."

Sebuah tatapan sengit dilancarkan. "Memangnya aku tanya?"

"Tidak. Tapi jelas sekali kau ingin tahu."

Menghela napas, Ino mengangkat kedua tangan. Memberi gestur menyerah ala buronan tertangkap basah polisi. "Oke, kau benar," ucapnya sebal. Sai menyambut kekalahan argumentasi Ino dengan mimik bangga yang menurut Ino dua kali lipat lebih menyebalkan dari senyuman-penuh-artinya. "Nah. Kau punya informasi apa lagi tentang dia?"

" _Lemme think_...," sahut Sai seraya mengocok _shaker_. "Ah, dia lebih tua darimu. Dariku juga, 22 tahun."

Baru sampai sini, Ino sudah membuka mulutnya kaget. "Heeh?! _God_ , padahal tampangnya _cute_ macam anak SMP begitu." Decakan dan gumaman mengenai rahasia awet muda dilontarkan Ino—semuanya diabaikan oleh Sai.

"Kalau tidak salah dia ambil kuliah di jurusan kesenian, melanjutkan gelar sarjananya di jurusan yang sama." Kawan Ino tersebut nampak sibuk dengan _foamed_ _milk_. "Hobinya _puppetry_."

Informasi barusan lagi-lagi menyebabkan Ino melongo. Ia hampir tidak pernah menemukan laki-laki yang tertarik dengan seni boneka, jadi tolong maklumi lah. Ketertarikan yang coba ditekan sedari tadi pun muncul ke permukaan. Dan kali ini tak bisa ia tepis lagi. "Wow. Luar biasa—hmm, namanya? Kau tahu namanya?"

.

.

Hari-hari berikut dihabiskan Ino memperhatikan lelaki berambut merah yang membangkitkan rasa penasarannya itu. Ia cukup sadar diri bahwa ia terkesan seperti penguntit gila apabila melakukannya secara terang-terangan—maka sang dara memandangnya dalam diam. Dari hasil observasi tidak penting Ino, ia mengetahui kopi kesukaan si pemuda ialah _frapp_ _é_. Kadang kala dia memesan _caf_ _é_ _au lait_ atau _affogato_ yang juga disukai Ino.

Lelaki itu akan berlama-lama di kedai, mencoret-coret sesuatu di buku catatan miliknya. Sering pula ia memanggil Sai sejenak—tentu saat kedai sedang sepi—guna menemaninya mengobrol. Jika sudah seperti itu, Ino harus menahan diri supaya tidak menghampiri meja si pemuda dan mengusir Sai untuk menggantikannya bercengkrama. Bikin iri saja.

"Jangan menekuk muka, kau jadi tambah jelek."

Ino mengangkat wajah demi mendapati seringai jahil Sai. Tuhan, izinkan Ino memukul wajah temannya ini dengan penggorengan. " _Shuuut up_."

"Whoa, padahal aku membawa kabar gembira buatmu." Sai mengedikkan bahu seraya berlalu dari sisi Ino. Mengarahkan langkahnya ke belakang konter. "Ya sudah kalau tidak mau—"

"Duh, iya, Sai! _Sorry_ ," potong Ino dengan mimik memelas. Walaupun sebenarnya masih setengah sebal. " _Now. Tell me_."

Sebentuk cengiran yang jarang diperlihatkan Sai terpampang. Ia mengangsurkan carik memo kecil kepada Ino. "Sekarang kau harus menyetujui definisiku tentang kedai kopi."

.

.

 _Hai.  
Aku sering melihatmu di kedai kopi dan jujur saja aku tertarik padamu.  
Aku tahu ini sangat pengecut. Tapi yah, aku memang pemalu.  
Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi. Maybe for a date?_

– _Sasori_

* * *

 **終わり**

* * *

 **Notes:** Terima kasih sudah membaca. Maaf ya, ceritanya malah banyakan tentang SaiIno dan bukannya SasoIno hoeee. Suatu saat saya bakal bikin yang full SasoIno, tapi entah kapan. /diteplak panci/ Maaf juga karena sok Inggris, padahal Inggris-nya abal. :( /gegulingan/ Sila tinggalkan ripyunya untuk bertanya atau mencaci maki, ehe. Salam kece syelalu!

.

 _caramel macchiato_ : espresso and frothed milk foam, with the addition of caramel as topping.  
 _mocha_ : espresso + milk drinks with chocolate (hot or syrup) added.  
 _affogato_ : espresso with vanilla ice cream.  
 _frappé_ : coffee drink whipped with ice to make a thick, frosty consistency.  
 _café au lait_ : strong filtered or brewed coffee (not espresso), with warmed milk.


End file.
